<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Can't Eat The Dice Terezi by tordenofitami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487049">You Can't Eat The Dice Terezi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordenofitami/pseuds/tordenofitami'>tordenofitami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Humanstuck, M/M, probably</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordenofitami/pseuds/tordenofitami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Paradox Space comic Soul-Fraying Games, which is too short.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Can't Eat The Dice Terezi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikebanaka/gifts">Ikebanaka</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="background">
  <p class="block">
<span class="dave">Dave: if dr scratch is over 15 minutes late we can legally go home</span><br/>
<span class="rose">Rose: Dave, for someone who loathes the public education system to the extent that you do, it does fascinate me that you have perfect attendance.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">Dave: alright you got me </span><br/>
<span class="dave">Dave: i have such a raging school boner all the time</span><br/>
<span class="dave">Dave: every day i wake up and think about the idea of sitting in doctor scratchs english class and talking about the deeply relatable teen exploits of holden fuckin caulfield and the skin tower that results </span><br/>
<span class="rose">Rose: No less than a veritable Burj Khalifa, I’m assured.<br/>
<span class="dave">Dave: shits got its own gravitational pull<br/>
<span class="rose">Rose: Consider my query closed and filed under solved.<br/>
<span class="karkat">Karkat: AREN’T YOU TWO SHITGIGGLES RELATED?</span><br/>
<span class="rose">Rose: Are you concerned our graphic indiscretion verges upon the incestuous? This is merely the type of banter that results from open and positive familial dialogue.</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">Karkat: YEAH, OKAY FINE I GUESS. I WOULDN’T KNOW BECAUSE IF I SO MUCH AS IMAGINE A PHALLUS WITHIN A THREE MILE RADIUS OF KANKRI HE’LL BE ON ME LIKE A MEOWBEAST IN HEAT.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">Dave: haha wtf</span><br/>
<span class="rose">Rose: Well. Consider all concerns quelled in the incestuous imagery department.</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">Karkat: OH, FUCK OFF. I CAME HERE FOR A REASON OKAY. HAVE YOU GUYS HEARD OF THIS GAME DUNGEONS AND DRAGONS?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">Dave: holy shit haha are you about to ask what i think you are</span><br/>
<span class="rose">Rose: Of course I’ve heard of Dungeons and Dragons, Karkat. If you’re looking for a dungeon master for your campaign, then I graciously accept.</span><br/>
<span class="maryam">Kanaya: Actually Darling</span><br/>
<span class="maryam">Kanaya: Karkat Is Already The Dungeon Master Of This Game</span><br/>
<span class="rose">Rose: I see. My mistake, then.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">Dave: this is too good</span><br/>
<span class="dave">Dave: idr what the fuck i was gonna this weekend but i cant miss out on this shit</span><br/>
<span class="maryam">Kanaya: Please Dave</span><br/>
<span class="maryam">Kanaya: Dont Say Things Like That</span><br/>
<span class="maryam">Kanaya: We Are Your Friends</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">Karkat: FUCKING YEAH.</span><br/>
<span class="maryam">Kanaya: And You Dont Have To Pretend You Had Plans This Weekend</span></span></span></span></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>